


He'd do anything to protect him

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: End of the World, Implied Character Death, M/M, Pining, post 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: "Jasper didn't care about himself anymore. He did care about Monty though. That's why it terrified him that Monty was here instead of being safe in a bunker with Bellamy."A short one-shot where Jasper will do anything to make sure Monty leaves for that Bunker.





	He'd do anything to protect him

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much guaranteed that my boy Jasper is going to die and I'm heartbroken. This is just a little jonty one-shot I thought up as an idea about what Jasper would do to make sure his best friend and love of his life is safe because I don't think he'd be at all happy with Monty staying behind. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Please tell me what you think.

The party was in full swing but Jasper wasn’t really feeling it anymore. He couldn’t believe he’d just said goodbye to Bellamy for the last time. It was hard to believe he wouldn’t ever see his friend again. They’d had a rough time but Jasper thought of Bellamy as his brother and he couldn’t stop thinking about how his friend’s eyes had been filled with tears when he’d left. Shaking his head, Jasper forced himself to take another gulp of his drink and looked around the room at the rest of the DNR group. His eyes landed on Monty. He was sitting on his own, shoulders hunched, holding his cup tightly. Jasper’s stomach clenched as he made his way over to his best friend.

 

Jasper didn’t care about himself anymore. He didn’t care that the radiation was coming and he’d be dead within a matter of days. It made no difference to him. He did care about Monty though. That’s why it terrified him that Monty was here instead of being safe in a bunker with Bellamy.

 

Jasper stopped beside Monty and cleared his throat. “Hi” he said.

 

Monty looked up at him and forced a smile. It was obvious that he’d been crying and it hurt Jasper’s heart. All he wanted was for Monty to be happy. He sat down next to him and tentatively put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m ok” Monty told him. His red eyes and the way his voice quivered didn’t fill Jasper with confidence.

 

“You don’t look ok” he said gently. Monty sighed and Jasper wrapped his arm around Monty’s shoulders and pulled him close. Monty rested his head on Jasper’s shoulder and they sat quietly just listening to the music and laughter surrounding them. “You should leave” Jasper murmured eventually. It hurt him to even say it. Jasper was going to die though and he wanted Monty to live more than anything.

 

Monty sat up and looked at him in shock. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

 

Jasper leaned forward and grabbed Monty’s hands. “You and Harper need to leave” he said, trying to convey the urgency of the situation. “She’ll go with you. I know she doesn’t really want to stay, not if you both have a chance. Bellamy left the Rover, you can take it.”

 

He trailed off as Monty shook his head and stared at him in disbelief. “You can’t be serious?” he hissed. “There’s no way in hell that I’m leaving you.”

 

“I can’t let you die” Jasper cried. “I know you think you can save me but you can’t. This is _my_ choice. You’re my best friend and it kills me that I’m hurting you again but I want to stay here. I’m tired of fighting.” His heart was beating faster and he just wanted Monty to understand how he felt.

 

His heart fell as he saw Monty’s eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry” Monty choked out. “I promised you that we’d be happy again and I failed.”

 

Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty and squeezed him tightly. “You didn’t fail” he whispered fiercely, “I couldn’t ask for a better friend than you. I’m sorry we didn’t get a happy ending but you can still be happy with Harper.” There was so much that he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Monty that he loved him, he always had and he always would. He knew he couldn’t tell him though, whether Monty returned his feelings or not it would be heart breaking either way.

 

Monty pulled away, rubbing his sleeve over his face. “No” he sniffed. “I’m staying here. If it’s the end of the world, we’ll go down together. You’re in every memory I have, Jasper. It’s you and me till the end.” There was a fierceness in his eyes that Jasper hadn’t seen in a long time. He knew that Monty still wanted him to change his mind and choose to live but he was also realising deep down that Jasper didn’t want to live in this world anymore.

 

“Ok” Jasper said, trying to keep his mind neutral even though his mind was racing. He knew that Monty was just as stubborn as he was but he couldn’t give up. Monty was smiling sadly at him.

 

“Remember when we dreamed about going to Earth?” he asked. ‘Who would’ve thought we’d end up like this?”

 

“Yeah” Jasper replied, his voice dull. “It sucks.”

 

Monty reached out and squeezed his hand before standing up. “I’m going to check on Harper. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back soon.”

 

Jasper watched Monty walk away feeling a sense of peace and understanding wash over him. There was only one way to make sure Monty left along with Harper. Jasper stood up slowly. He was going to break Monty’s heart but he had Harper, she was good for him. He’d be ok someday. Most importantly, he’d be alive.  He glanced across the room at Monty once more. Monty was laughing, his whole face lit up. Jasper’s heart ached. ‘ _I love you Monty’_ he whispered and then he walked away.

 

 

 


End file.
